


any afternoon

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 2jin gaming shenanigans
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	any afternoon

Hyunjin was growing increasingly angry the more she played with Heejin, they started the game today and it was already the third time she started an unnecessary battle.

"Why the hell did you throw a fireball at this guy?! He was friendly!"

"I was trying to break the chest he was guarding! It's not my fault he walked in front of the spell"

Hearing her motivations does not appease Hyunjin "..Heejin, If he was guarding the chest then he would attack you anyway, since you are, you know, trying to rob him" Hyunjin says with an audibly tired voice.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense, I just thought that the chest must have something cool if there was someone guarding it"

As Heejin pouts at the paused game, Hyunjin can't help but think how cute she is, so focused on some aspects of the game that she somehow becomes distracted to you know every other aspect of it.

An exasperated sigh comes from Hyunjin "Control your will to rob everything, please" Tucking Heejin's hair behind her ear she says "Let's just finish this fight and turn off the game, we can complete this chapter another day"

Heejin's eyes glint "And then we can watch an episode of naruto?" She asks with a crooked smile.

"You're such a weeb" Hyunjin gives her a soft smile and an even softer kiss.

Turning her attention back to the game, this time way more relaxed she answers "Sure, we still have some time until I have to go home anyway"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i ever wrote a fanfic, it's pretty short but small steps i guess :D


End file.
